


Currency

by JasnNCarly



Series: Carly and Her Catches [31]
Category: All My Children, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: A partnership is developing between two undeniable forces





	Currency

He amazed her with his poise and charm. A young father who owned an empire, one he used for leverage with her.  
  
JR Chandler, sounded weak until you met him in person, and he oozed confidence before you, “Now, Ms. Spencer, I called on you to present an opportunity.” He leaned forwarded, a crooked grin revealing pearly whites, “I understand you’re willing to bury your ex-husband, Jasper Jacks, is that information accurate?”  
  
Leaning back and shrugging her shoulders, Carly presented a faint smile.  
  
“I want to give you the kind of fire power necessary for that kind of venture.”  
  
“For which I would have to return?”  
  
JR mimicked her, shrugging, “Scratch my back, and I’ll scratch yours.”  
  
Carly crossed her legs, narrowing her eyes, and tried to ignore the impulse to touch him all together. A partnership with a Chandler, an attractive one at that, could only mean trouble.


End file.
